Completely Coincidental
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: "Are you an idiot," he then yelled, lunging at the younger man, grabbing him roughly and wrestling him until they rolled into the perfect position, Hidan across Kakuzu's lap. Completely coincidental. (Spanking Fic! No yaoi!) xFinishedx


"_**Hidan!"**_

It was one word, one name, yet it managed to wake the very gods from their slumber.

The Akatsuki hideout shook like an earthquake; avalanches of debris fell from mountains surrounding them.

Alright, possibly it wasn't that bad verbally, but it definitely struck a deep chord in Hidan's chest.

"_Shit."_

The immortal zealot leaped off the couch, lunging out of the room and taking off running at the speed of ninja, dodging into a closet and closing the door, burying himself in the corner.

He huddled up, drawing his knees to his chin, shuddering and thinking of earlier that morning.

_~Flashback~_

_It was early in the morning, earlier than even Kakuzu awoke. _

_Hidan had deliberately stayed awake all night, just for a moment to do exactly what he wanted. _

_He stealthily crept over to Kakuzu's night table, taking the wallet and disappearing from the base. _

_He had walked all the way into a nearby town just to attend an annual festival. _

_He purchased snacks, souvenirs, and the all-new Jashin-approved murdering weapon; a spike. _

_He grinned and returned finally just in time, returning the wallet and sneaking off to breakfast._

_~Present~_

He shuddered, wrapping arms around his legs, freezing when he heard footsteps approach the door.

He tightly closed his eyes as the door swung open and a certain tan-skinned nin crossed his arms, glowering lasers at his younger partner.

Hidan slowly opened his eyes and looked up, faking a smile.

"Hey Kakuzu, what are you doing?"

Kakuzu growled deeply, leaning over and grabbing the younger man by his ear, dragging him out of the closet and all the way down the long hallway until they reached their room.

Kakuzu stormed in and locked the door behind him, throwing Hidan onto his bed and placing his hands on his hips.

"Where the hell is all my money," he all but shouted, and Hidan sat up, running his fingers through his hair and scowling.

"I spent it, duh."

Kakuzu's eye twitched violently with anger and he took a menacing step forward.

"Where?"

"At the Jashin festival!"

"_Are you an idiot,_" he then yelled, lunging at the younger man, grabbing him roughly and wrestling him until they rolled into the perfect position, Hidan across Kakuzu's lap.

Completely coincidental.

Kakuzu froze, and of course as did Hidan.

Kakuzu had already had Hidan's free arm pinned behind his back, and legs trapped under his own, and he smirked deviously.

"Well then…"

Hidan gulped, thrashing as best he could against the stronger man's iron grip.

Kakuzu's smirk was plastered on his face as he reached back a good foot behind Hidan's backside, infusing a good amount of chakra into it and then slammed it down with as much force as he could.

Hidan yelped, his own hand whipping forward and gripping the sheets on the bed tightly, trying to throw himself off his partner's lap, but Kakuzu wasn't having any of that.

He brought his calloused palm down rapidly; eliciting squeals and yelps from the man over his lap.

"Heh, you can't be squirming already," Kakuzu chuckled, "You're in for a _long_ trip over my knee, and this is just the beginning."

"_Kakuzu,_" Hidan howled, "Just let me go! I've learnt my lesson!"

"Actually, I don't believe you have. But if you're so keen to get on with this, I'll gladly move to the next step," he replied, pausing only to pull down Hidan's pants and boxers.

Hidan's face turned bright red, and he yelled out when he felt the cool air on his already burning backside.

"My, my… Seems they're already turning red, _Hidan._"

Hidan was thoroughly embarrassed, and he bit his lip, tears of humiliation slipping down his face.

Kakuzu noticed this and laughed to himself, wrapping his arm around Hidan's waist to hold him in place as he brought his hand up and sent it crashing down over and over again until Hidan was fully broken.

"_K-K-Kaku-zu-u! Please,_" he sobbed, unable to form full sentences as he limply cried over his elder partner's knee.

Kakuzu nodded slightly, swatting his hand down heavily on Hidan's sit spots for the final time and finished it off with one loud smack in the middle of his butt before he finished and rubbed his stinging hand.

Hidan's hair was tousled from fighting back, and he was breathing in short gasps, trying to get his sobbing under control.

Kakuzu let him, watching him silently as he became slowly more and more relaxed, until he was simply sniffling.

Only then did Kakuzu allow him up off his lap, and took his wrists in his hands and stared into his watery violet eyes.

Hidan immediately turned away.

He reached a hand up to firmly grip Hidan's chin, making him face him while they spook.

"What have we learnt," Kakuzu asked.

Hidan's lip quivered, "Not t-to steal f-from you."

"And?"

"Uh… N-Not to l…lie about i-it?"

"Good enough," the elder man responded and stood up as well, informing Hidan to wait whilst he walked over to his desk and pulled out a smaller wooden stool.

He dragged it over to the corner and pointed at it, looking straight at Hidan.

Hidan shuddered and slunk over, staring at it for moments before Kakuzu swatted him, telling him to sit.

Hidan moaned in pain, and sat down promptly.

Immediately he let out a small cry and fresh tears squeezed out of his eyes.

Kakuzu had no sympathy at the moment.

"Face the corner," he instructed and Hidan hesitantly did as he was told.

Kakuzu nodded in approval, walking over to his desk and sitting down, timing on his watch for ten minutes and then picked up a newspaper, waiting for the time to pass.

Approximately ten minutes later, his watch beeped; signifying that Hidan could come out.

So Kakuzu called him back over, and Hidan hesitantly came over, staring dejectedly at the floor.

Kakuzu stood up and gently wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

Hidan's eyes widened and for a few moments he was completely frozen.

Then, he too put his arms around his partner and closed his eyes, sighing.

"I'm sorry for stealing your money, Kakuzu."

"Apology accepted… _brat._"

Hidan twitched, "Don't call me that."

"Hmph, I believe I can do what I want. As a part of that, I think I'm going to use that punishment more often," he mused.

Hidan blushed, looking away, "No way! It was coincidental anyways, and it'll happen this one time."

Kakuzu laughed then, surprising Hidan.

"Right! _Coincidental,_" he said with a mischievous grin.

Hidan tensed up, glaring at his partner. "You mean you meant to do that?"

"You have to learn sometime, Hidan," was his response.

Hidan puffed his cheeks out, growling and pushing him away, making Kakuzu laugh again as he stomped over to his bed and carefully laid on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow.

"Heh, goodnight, brat."

"_I said don't call me that!"_


End file.
